Hidden sanity
by shard silver 2006
Summary: Takes place after a Brief history of time. Due to his time travel experience, Van Kleiss is weak, and has been captured by Providence. As he dreams however he may just regain some of what little of his sanity, that might just return to him.


**Disclaimer I do not own any aspects of Generator Rex since it all belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. **

**A/N Well this little one-shot is set after A brief history of time and it takes place before Target Consortium and Endgames part one and two. The title of this story is a reference to when Van Kleiss was faking his insanity. Think of this like a missing scene between A Brief history of time and MindGames. **

The cold night time air blew across the harsh desert landscapes the moon hung high in the sky like a huge waxy orb that was the sole witness to the wide vast land below that housed, the massive Providence headquarters which stood out like a pure white beacon.

The cannons that were mounted on top of the turrets that resided on small platforms and behind each cannon, the Black pawns s took up their shifts their w grey gloved fingers resting lightly on the triggers the barrels were pointed down at the long winding desert roads for any intruders that would be even so foolish to come to Providence unless they were a prisoner of Providence.

However all was silent, even in the small room where Van Kleiss the former leader of The Pack lay still on the makeshift bed his eyes felt heavy, his breathing was calm and even tired mahongy eyes darted nervously around his surroundings his pin like extensions shot out of the tips of his golden fingers scratched at the bed sheets.

His breathing was erratic he was aware of the security camera watching his every movement and yet there was that Hispanic teen who helped him out of his preservation capsule.

"Easy easy Van Kleiss. You're back. Back in your own time." He recalled the young Hispanic teen gently leading him out of his preservation chamber his legs moved of their own accord, they were shaking from disuse from so long and his nanite count was dangerously low, he recalled vaguely weakly sinking to his knees with the boy holding onto his elbow to help steady him sinking to his own knees as well.

"It was an ordeal. I was in there for quite a long time, a very long time." Van Kleiss muttered to himself weakly flicking out one of his wrists the heavy cuffs had long since been removed which was a relief to him, he rested his head against the pillow his breathing slwoly became more even and he knew that he was no longer in anymore danger.

"Do you know who I am?" he could hear the indigo haired woman grip his shoulders hard. The single purple eye that peered at him form behind a few dark indigo strands of hair, with such an intensity and bored into him with a intensity he'd never felt before and yet somewhere in his shattered mind he'd had a faint recollection of this woman.

"Yes I know who you are." He recalled the words that had escaped his dry lips. Van Kleiss reached up to pull the thick blanket over his body he needed the rest, his eyes were already fluttering closed and all he wanted to do at the moment was rest. Sleep came fitfully to him and after he tossed and turned a bit he felt his mind slowly dragging him into the somewhat comforting realm of sleep.

The long white hallways were always clean and tidy at Abysus, Van Kleiss noted walking forward clad in a white lab coat his black shirt and trousers as part of his normal attire the clipboard was clasped tightly in his right hand his face stern as always which he walked briskly seeing a couple of the other scientists stop what they were doing and they rapidly backed away from him.

"And a good morning to you too." Van Kleiss muttered underneath his breath, not even bothering to turn his head around to glance at the two idiots that were whispering to each other they were a pair of young men, fresh out of college. They were smart yes, but neither of them could hold a candle to his intelligence.

"Good morning third rate lab hack!" the retort was followed by giggling as Van Kleiss gritted his teeth his knuckles turned white against the clipboard. "Of course I would've known, Caesar's followers." Van Kleiss said under his breath. He chose to ignore them and took a left down the next corridor, he heard the sound of a ball being kicked around the corridor and yet he saw the black and white football bounce around the corner followed by a young boy no older than nine or ten.

"Of course Rex Salazar." Van Kleiss allowed the smallest flicker of a smile to cross his face. It wasn't the young boy's fault that he was called third rate lab hack. He lifted up a foot allowing it to rest on the soccer ball making sure that his face was stern like always which he saw the soft gentle brown eyes of Rex looking up at him

"Hola Van Kleiss. Good morning." Rex chirped. "And a a good morning to you as well Rex. Are your parents around?" Van Kleiss queried, making sure to keep the irritation out of his voice. It wasn't the kid's fault that the other researchers were prone to picking on him, due to his

"Yes, but they're talking with Eden again from the Consortium." Van Kleiss saw a flicker of unease appear in the small child's eyes. "I don't like her. She smiles way to much." Van Kleiss could hear the low voices which it angered him. Like him Eden was on the nanite project just like the rest of the researchers and scientists that had been hired, by this Consortium and here she was literally running up to their knees jumping up and down like a over excited puppy begging for a treat.

"Speak of the devil here she comes." Van Kleiss muttered seeing the flash of purple hair which he saw the arrogant swagger of the woman which Rex ducked behind his legs to hide from her. "I don't like her." Rex whispered his fingers grasping the material of the trousers which Eden walked by her purple eyes were fixed on Van Kleiss.

"Good morning Van Kleiss." Van Kleiss let out a low sigh one that showed his distaste for this woman in front of him his fingers tightened their hold on the clipboard. "Good morning Eden." The words were forced from his mouth he could see the scowl that was aimed at him while Eden simply tossed her short purple bangs out of her face walking down the hallway, from which she had just left.

"Where is Caesar?" Van Kleiss asked. There was no love lost between him and Caesar due to the fact that the older Salazar brother was brilliant he was willing to admit that, but he would come of as cold and the man was always so focused on his work leaving Rex alone to his own devices. "Hermano's working again." Rex said which Kleiss bit back the snarl of anger rising up his throat.

"I thought that Caesar would be taking more care of you especially since after your accident." Van Kleiss spoke seeing the flash of unease and the dull sense of fear that flashed through Rex's eyes.

"Mum and dad said that I'm not supposed to talk about it."

He had no children of his own, but he had caught a glimpse of Rex after the accident. The child had been so still, due to several gunshot wounds leaking form his chest and Violeta had been beyond hysterical and Rafael had been shaken badly, by the fact he'd almost lost his second born son.

"Speaking of the accident look at what I've learnt to do!" Rex exclaimed holding his right hand down materializing it into a bright orange sword that jutted out with the sharp tip just inches away from Kleiss' neck which he jumped back in shock, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"It's funny you had exactly the same reaction as my father did when I showed him." Rex said bending down to pick up the soccer ball. Van Kleiss heard a second set of footsteps come down the hallway and Van Kleiss saw the hostile glare that Caesar sent him and he saw Rex turn towards his brother

"Rex go to mami and papi now. You shouldn't be talking to a third rate lab hack, like Van Kleiss." Caesar snarled, the fierce glare spread over his face and he saw Rex shoot one last look over at Van Kleiss concern showing in his eyes.

"Mami says I can talk to him if wanted to hermano." For a nine year old Rex was defiant and he refused to break away from his brother's gaze which had softened ever slightly towards Rex. Caesar ignored Van Kleiss bending down onto one knee and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Heh you're stubborn that's for sure mijo." Caesar spoke turning his head ever so slightly making sure to frown at Van Kleiss and he raised his left hand to make a shooing message aimed at the older man. The message was clear, beat it.

Van Kleiss turned on his heel and walked away feeling Caesar's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. He had to keep going. Any day now he would be able to put his own plans into motion. All he had to do was time it just right. Soon the Meta Nanites would be all of his, the power to become a literal god would be mere days away and all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

Present time

Van Kleiss felt the warmth of the sun's rays gently stroke his face. His brain sluggishly registered that it was morning and it was a new day. "A plan yes, I need one." He was in the heart of his enemy's base, his shattered mind would fade within time, but time was on his side. Van Kleiss ran a hand along his beard, he'd felt like he had aged more then he would've liked to have aged.

"Van Kleiss?" the ragged scientist lifted up his head to see a Black pawn standing there the pair of handcuffs resting in his hands which Van Kleiss slowly shifted himself of the bed standing uneasily allowing, the Black pawn to slip the cuffs around his wrists. "We will be proceeding to your new destination to the Hole." The black pawn said which Van Kleiss glanced at him his face blank.

"Do you have a mint?" Van Kleiss asked laughing nervously being dragged forth from his cell down the hallway. Once his sanity returned he would proceed forth with his plan. Like he kept on telling himself time was on his side.

Author's notes Yes before anyone asks, Eden is my guess on what Black Knight's name is. This show is just riddled with so many allusions to the bible and yes I'm not really a religious person, but the name Eden would fit into a show that had a lot of references to the bible in it. XD Also I personally think that Van Kleiss did really go insane for a short period of time, due to his time travel experience, but we can see by Target Consortium he was sane and he kept up the insane act to lull his enemies into a false sense of confidence.

So anyway feel free to review or comment either option's fine.


End file.
